bailbondsfandomcom-20200213-history
BailBonds Wiki
Welcome to the Bail Bonds Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We are a community of Bail Bondsmen and Women located in sunny California. With over 50 years combined experience as licensed Bail Bondsmen, we have combined our knowledge and expertises to create a useful wiki about Bail Bonds . Learn how you can get bail and even save money while your at it. Get FREE Bail Bond Advice, Search for Inmates, Search for Active Warrants, and more visit our website at Oange County Bail Bonds . How Bail Bonds Are Used If you watch very much television, you’ve possibly seen variations of the scene dozens of moments: a judge bangs a gavel and announces, “''Bail'' is defined at $100, 000. ” The defendant appears despondent as he consults along with his lawyers. But in some way he eventually ends up free while looking forward to his trial to begin with. 100,000 dollars will be a lot of money to create -- how did he pay for it? And what achieved it mean once the defense lawyer claimed his client had not been a “flight risk”? Bail functions by releasing a defendant in trade for the money that the court retains until all proceedings and trials encircling the accused individual are complete. The court hopes that the defendant will show up for his or her court dates in order to recover the bail. In many cases, trials can begin weeks or months after an initial arrest, and if not for bail, many people, some of whom might be innocent, would have to wait in jail until their trials began. At the minimum, this can present a monetaray hardship, as the person will be struggling to work. And, the individual would furthermore be missing their life -- family activities, holidays, etc . Not really everyone who's released on bail can be eventually acquitted, so to avoid specific dangerous suspects from released, several safeguards have already been included in bail law. In this post, we’ll find out about those safeguards, the way the bail procedure works and how this technique has changed because it was first were only available in England centuries ago. The Procedure of a Bail Bond When somebody is arrested, they're first taken up to a law enforcement station to be booked. When a suspect will be booked, or processed, a police officer records information about the suspect (name, address, birthday, appearance ) and the alleged crime. The police officer conducts a criminal background check, takes the suspect’s fingerprints and mugshot and seizes and inventories any personal property, which will be returned when the suspect is released. The suspect is also checked to see if he or she is intoxicated and generally is permitted to make a telephone call. Finally, an officer places the suspect in a jail cell, usually with various other recently booked suspects. For less critical crimes, a suspect could be permitted to post bail soon after being booked. Usually, the suspect will need to wait (usually significantly less than 48 hrs ) for a bail hearing in which a judge will figure out if the accused can be qualified to receive bail and at what cost. The amount of bail depends on the severity of the crime but is also at the judge’s discretion. Use a Bail Bond Caculator to for fast reference. Some jurisdictions possess bail schedules which recommend a standard bail amount. For example, in Los Angeles, the bail schedule recommends $25, 000 for perjury or sexual assault, $100, 000 for manslaughter and $1, 000, 000 for kidnapping with intent to rape. In determining bail, a judge may take into account this amount but will also consider the defendant’s criminal record (if any), his / her history of turning up for past courtroom appearances, ties to the city, whether the suspect is really a danger to others and any concerns that could be elevated by the defendant’s attorney. In some instances, bail could be waived completely, which we’ll discuss later on in the article. So how did that guy on Law & Order afford $100, 000 bail? Types of Bail Bail Bonds There are five different types of bail, although some of them are used less regularly than others. Let’s start with the most common ones. 'Cash Bail' Cash bail means that the accused pays the full amount of bail in cash. Sometimes the court accepts checks or even a credit card. 'Surety Bond' Also called a bail bond, a surety bond may be used for any amount of bail, but it is especially useful once the accused can’t afford to cover their bail. This kind of bail often involves a relative or friend of the accused contacting a bail agent, also referred to as a bail bondsman . A bail agent is backed by way of a special type of insurance provider called a surety corporation and pledges to cover the entire value of the relationship if the accused doesn’t come in court. In exchange, the bail realtor charges his customer a ten percent premium and collects some form of collateral (i. e. a title to a residence, vehicle or boat, or jewelry or electronics). By getting a buddy or relative included, the bail realtor hopes that the defendant seems compelled to surface in court, since this buddy or relative is probably spending the bail agent’s premium and has collateral on the line. The bail agent’s bond can be at stake, and if the defendant doesn’t appear in court ( known as skipping or bouncing bail), then it will be the agent who’s responsible for paying the entire bond. If the defendant skips a court date, the bail real estate agent, and even the family or buddies of the defendant, might seek out a bounty hunter, assuming it’s legal in that state. Commercial bail bonding is usually illegal in Illinois, Oregon, Wisconsin and Kentucky ref. Some says require bondsmen to become licensed. If you are in need of a bail bondsman, you will find listings in nearby phonebooks. 'Discharge on Citation (Cite Out)' In some instances, an officer won't book a suspect at all but will rather issue a citation stating that the accused must come in court. While this technique is much less thorough than going for a suspect to a law enforcement station and executing the formal booking method, it enables the arresting officer to spotlight catching much more serious offenders. 'Release on Own private Recognizance' A judge could also choose to to push out a suspect by himself recognizance, meaning that he could be responsible for turning up for courtroom dates and doesn't have to cover bail. Personal recognizance is normally only allowed once the charge involves a comparatively minor, nonviolent crime and when the defendant isn't regarded as a danger to anyone else or a flight risk -- meaning that it's extremely unlikely that the person will flee and not appear for his or her court date. 'Property Bond' Sometimes a defendant can provide some property to act as a bond. In these cases, the court gets a lien (essentially a legal claim ) on the property in the amount of the bail. If the defendant doesn’t show up for his court appearances, the court can foreclose on the property to recover the forfeited bail. Dealing with Bail Bond Agents Though bail bond agents may seem like part of a sordid business since they’re constantly dealing with accused criminals, it’s still a business like any other. Just like you would with a professional in another field, ask to visit a bail bondsman’s permit and identification. Most brokers charge reduced of ten percent, but there might be some additional costs. Ask the agent to describe these charges for you and present them within an itemized list. Similarly, obtain receipts for everything, and demand copies of whatever you sign. ( Needless to say, be sure to review any documents you're asked to sign. ) As with any type of mortgage, don’t obtain talked into funding that you can’t pay for. If you’re having a bail agent with respect to a relative or friend, your agent ought to be available to you for questions and assistance. In all likelihood, he will be, since he has a vested interested in making sure his clients show up for their court dates. Technically, the defendant is in his custody and is his responsibility. Even so, if it seems that an agent won’t be available to talk to you, move on to someone else. There are many options available that can easily be found in a phonebook, by way of a lawyer or online. Latest activity Category:Bail Bonds